New Moon
by Luna-Moon1987
Summary: Bella doit faire face au départ des Cullen. Elle sombre dans la dépression, mais grâce à l'amitié de Jacob, elle reprend peu à peu goût à la vie. Et si Bella Choissiez Jacob dans le tome 2 ! Ceci est une fanfiction sur Twilight qui appartiens à Stéphenie Meyer.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Des larmes coulent sur mes joues, un trou béant avait pris place dans ma poitrine. Edward était donc parti avec toute sa famille pour ne plus revenir vers moi. Comment je vais survivre sans lui, c'est impossible, car il est ma vie et mon éternité. Alice ne répond pas à mes mails et Charlie me prend la tête en voulant à tout prix que je retourne chez ma mère.

Je lui ai donc promis de sortir avec des amis, mais Jessica m'en veut toujours pour l'autre fois quand je suis allée voir ces inconnus. De toute manière, je ne peux plus la voir en peinture.

Je vais aller voir Jacob à la Push pour qu'il répare ces deux motos que j'ai eus pour pas cher. Une fois arrivée à la Push, je vis Jacob sortir de son « garage », il se précipita vers moi pour me prendre dans ses bras.

 **— Salut, tu as vraiment grandi.**

 **— Bonjour Bella, heureux de te voir. Et oui ! Je suis un garçon il est donc normal que je grandisse.**

 **— Ce n'est pas juste !**

 **— Je présume que tu n'es pas là pour me parler de ma taille !**

Je lui souris (chose qu'il ne m'était pas arrivée depuis longtemps).

 **— En effet.**

J'enlevai la toile qui protégeait les motos, il avait la bouche ouverte et ses yeux fixés sur les motos comme s'il doutait de leur présence.

 **— Ben alors Jacob ! Tu ne sais plus quoi dire.**

 **— Tu les as trouvés où ?**

 **— Je les ai eus pour une bouché de pain et je me disais que tu pourrais les réparer. J'ai un peu d'argent, je peux te payer.**

 **— Pas la peine Bella, pour toi, je ferais ça gratuitement.**

 **— Merci et tu pourras garder l'autre.**

Les jours s'écoulent dans le sablier du temps et le trou que j'avais dans la poitrine se refermait quand j'étais en compagnie de Jacob. J'étais presque heureuse, je dis bien presque, car une fois chez moi, il s'ouvrit de nouveau pour ne laisser place qu'à la douleur et au manque.

Après quelques mois Jacob, avaient fini les motos et on quitta son garage pour les essayer. Après des courtes explications, je pris de la vitesse et la moto percuta de plein fouet l'arbre. Jacob se précipita vers moi, il semblait vraiment inquiet.

 **— Oh mon Dieu ! Ça va Bella ?**

 **— Oui, enfin, non, j'ai mal à la tête.**

Je mis ma main sur ma tête et je sentis quelque chose de gluant. Je jetais un rapide coup d'œil à ma main et je vis que c'était du sang. Jake enleva son t-shirt et me le passa sur ma blessure.

 _Deux semaines plus tard_

Ce soir, je vais au ciné avec Jacob et Mike. Quand j'ai demandé à Jacob s'il voulait aller au ciné avec moi, il était fou de joie, mais pendant un court instant seulement, car je lui ai dit que Mike vient avec nous.

J'étais en train de regarder un film d'horreur et je ne ressentais aucune émotion, le vide totale. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Mike qui lui était blanc comme un linge et il sortit de la salle de ciné. À la sortie du film, Jacob me dit :

 **— Tu ne sais pas choisir tes copains !**

 **— Ce n'est pas mon petit ami.**

 **— Ah non ?**

 **— Non**

Il sourit face à mon aveu. Mike était apparemment rentré chez lui. Jacob posa sa main sur la mienne.

 **— Jacob...**

Il m'interrompit ;

 **— Laisse-moi parler s'il te plaît.**

 **— D'accord**

 **— Je sais que tu souffres, mais je te promets de ne jamais te faire souffrir.**

Il me prit par la main et on alla direction sa voiture. Les mots sont devenus complètement inutiles entre nous. Je ressentais quelque chose de bizarre en cet instant et quelque chose se brisa en moi. Je voyais clair pour la première fois depuis ses derniers mois. Jacob, avait pris la place d'Edward dans mon cœur. Mon être entier demandait Jacob à mes côtés. Il se gara devant la maison et on resta en silence, ce qu'il interpréta mal.

 **— Je suis désolé...**

Cette fois, c'était à mon tour de l'interrompre, je mis un doigt sur ses lèvres en lui disant ;

 **— Je veux bien te donner une chance, mais il faudra être patient avec moi.**

Sans un mot de sa part, il se rapprocha de moi et délicatement posa ses lèvres contre les miennes. Au début avec douceur, comme s'il voulait voir si j'étais d'accord. Puis notre baiser devient beaucoup plus passionné.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Je me sens beaucoup mieux, depuis que j'ai ouvert les yeux sur mes sentiments envers Jacob. Ma blessure s'est refermée, j'espère seulement qu'elle ne va pas s'ouvrir de nouveau. Normalement, ce soir je dois sortir avec Jacob. Mon père évidemment a été ravie de la nouvelle. Il faut que je finisse de me préparer, je pris une douche rapide et je décida de porter une robe en mousseline noir.

Une fois habillée je me maquilla légèrement.

Je jetais un rapide coup d'œil à ma montre. 18 H 30, il devrait arriver d'une minute à l'autre, j'ai tellement hâte de le voir.

Quand je suis loin de lui, une douleur fulgurante me tient dans ses griffes et cela finit par me rappeler Edward.

Je suis un peu stressé par cette sortie avec Jacob. Pourquoi ? Simplement parce qu'il est mon meilleur ami et que je ne supporterais pas de le perdre.

Charlie m'observait depuis tout à l'heure et il semblait amusé par mon stress. Je regardais une nouvelle fois ma montre, une heure s'était écoulée et toujours pas de nouvelles de Jacob. Je commence à m'inquiéter, il a peut-être changé d'avis. Non, cela n'est pas possible. Je pris mon téléphone et je composa de mémoire le numéro des Black. Au bout de la quatrième sonnerie Billy me répondit ;

 **— Allô,**

 **— Bonsoir, C'est Bella.**

 **— Je suis désolé, mais Jacob ne peut pas sortir ce soir.**

 **— Pourquoi ?**

 **— Il est malade.**

 **— Ah ! D'accord, je rappellerais plus tard.**

 **— Au revoir.**

Il raccrocha avant que je puisse lui demander des nouvelles de Jacob. J'espère que ce n'est pas grave. Il est vrai qu'au cinéma il avait de la fièvre.

Je raconta tout à Charlie, puis je monta dans ma chambre. L'inquiétude avait pris la place de la joie de voir Jacob, demain je rappellerais et je demanderais à Billy des explications.

Une semaine s'était passée et toujours pas de nouvelles de Jacob. A chaque fois que j'appelais, je tombais sur le répondeur. A croire que Billy filtrait mes appels. Je pris la décision de demander à mon père d'aller à la pêche aux informations. Il m'a promis de lui demander cet après-midi, j'aurais donc la réponse ce soir. Inutile de préciser que je suis impatiente de connaître la vérité sur cette histoire.

La mort dans l'âme je pris la direction du lycée de Forks. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'aller en cours, mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. La journée ne passait pas assez vite à mon goût. A peine la sonnerie de fin de cours qui sonnait, je me précipita dehors pour aller au parking. Pour passer le temps, je fis la vaisselle, prépara en avance le dîner et fis aussi mes devoirs. J'entendis la porte d'entrée Charlie venait de rentrer à la maison et sans attendre je lui demandais ;

 **—Alors ?**

 **— Je suis aussi content de te voir Bella !** Dit-il ironiquement face à mon impatience.

 **— Excuses-moi, mais je veux savoir.**

 **— Il est très malade, il a une mononucléose.**

 **— Oh mon Dieu ! Le pauvre ! Il faut que j'aille le voir.**

Je m'apprêta à prendre mon manteau, quand Charlie me retint par le bras en me disant ;

 **— Laisses-le se reposer.**

 **— Mais il faut que je le vois, tu ne comprends pas.**

 **— Il t'appellera quand il sera mieux.**

Quand il me demanda si j'avais compris ce qu'il voulait me dire, je fis oui de la tête. Mais en fait je ne compte pas en rester là. Je monta dans ma chambre et commençai par faire des recherches sur la maladie de Jacob.

Les symptômes ne sont pas du tout pareil à ce qu'arrive à Jacob. C'est décidé demain, je vais me rendre à la Push pour aller voir Jacob. Uniquement pour en avoir le cœur net, je me sentirais bien mieux après l'avoir vu de mes yeux.

Cette nuit-là, les cauchemars reprirent et me firent encore hurler de douleur. Je serra contre moi l'attrape-rêve que m'a offert Jacob, pour chasser les mauvais rêves.

A peine levée, je me dépêchais de me préparer. Je pris ma vieille voiture pour aller à la Push. Je roulais en faisant bien attention à la route, car, il pleuvait énormément et que le sol était assez glissant. Ce n'est pas le moment de finir dans le ravin.

De loin j'aperçus Jacob en compagnie de la bande de garçon dont il ne pouvait pas voir en peinture. C'est du moins ce qu'il m'a dit, quand on les a vu sauter de la grande falaise et qu'il s'inquiétait pour Embry qui l'avait abandonné pour les rejoindre. D'ailleurs il m'a promit de m'y emmener pour que je puisse aussi y sauter. Je descendis de la voiture en claquant la portière et me dirigeais vers lui.

 **— Bonjour, ton père m'a dit que tu es malade.**

 **— Bella, on ne peut plus être ensemble.**

Je ne pouvais pas croire ce que je venais d'entendre et c'est d'une petite voix que je lui dis ;

 **— Je t'ai dit que je voulais bien te donner une chance, restes avec moi.**

 **— Je suis désolé Bella.**

Il voulut partir, mais je le retins par le bras que je trouva brûlant.

 **— J'ai tant besoin de toi.**

Il répéta une seconde fois à quelle point il était désolé.

— **Arrêtes de me dire que tu es désolé.**

Au loin j'entendis la voix des garçons qui appellaient Jacob.

— **Il t'a enroulé dans sa secte, dis-le-moi ! Je peux en parler à Charlie.**

Il me répondit avec un ton assez menaçant ;

— **Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, il m'aide. Le seul responsable c'est ton précieux Edward.**

A la simple mention de ce nom, je deviens blême et ma plaie s'ouvrit de nouveau.

— **Tu vois moi qui t'avais promis de ne jamais te faire souffrir et bien finalement c'est ce que je fais.**

Il s'éloigna de moi en courant vers le groupe de garçons, dans la lisière de la forêt qui l'attendait. Je criais son prénom, mais sans aucun effet sur lui. Je tomba sur le sol en le priant de revenir vers moi. Il avait changé il était plus grand, ses cheveux étaient courts et il avait une musculature parfaite.

 **Deux semaines plus tard**

Toujours sans nouvelles de Jacob, à chaque fois que j'appelle chez lui c'est le répondeur. Je pris de nouveau le téléphone et composa le numéro tant de fois composé. Au bout de quelques minutes, la voix de Billy se fit entendre.

— **Bella, laisses Jacob tranquille.**

— **Je vous en supplie dites-lui de m'appeler**

— **Je suis désolé Bella, mais il ne va pas te rappeler.**

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à la fin à me dire désolé. Je me demande pourquoi il m'a parlé de celui qui ne faut pas dire le prénom et en quoi c'est de sa faute ce qui arrive à Jacob. J'avais l'image de la falaise qui me revenait sans cesse en tête. Je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire. Une fois arrivée à la Push, je pris la direction de la falaise et sans réfléchir je sautais dans le vide.

Le courant m'entraîna sous l'eau et son contact sur ma peau était gelée. Au début j'essayais de remonter puis je me dis à quoi bon. J'avais perdue Edward puis par la suite Jacob. Je n'ai plus personne ! Je me laissais entraîner vers le fond, quand je sentis les bras forts et chauds de quelqu'un qui essayait de me ramener hors de l'eau. Puis ce fut le trou noir, je devais avoir perdue connaissance. En me réveillant je vis Jacob au dessus de mon visage, il n'arrêtait pas de me dire ;

— **Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?**

Je voulais lui répondre quelque chose, mais aucun son ne sortait de ma bouche. Mes cordes vocales ne semblaient pas capable de fonctionner correctement. Jacob me prit dans ses bras et il m'emmena chez lui pour que je puisse me sécher. Après m'être reposée, il me prêta un t-shirt qui m'arriva jusqu'aux genoux. Il me ramena dans ma voiture jusqu'à chez moi. Je lui demandais comment il va rentrer chez lui et il m'a simplement répondu de ne pas m'inquiéter pour lui. Après m'être posé plein de questions, je sentis le sommeil venir. Des bruits de cailloux sur ma fenêtre me réveillèrent, pendant un court instant je pensais à Victoria. Mais je me calma en me disant que si c'était elle, elle m'aurait déjà tuée. Je me levais difficilement de mon lit pour aller à la fenêtre. C'était Jacob, j'ouvris la fenêtre. Il sauta sur le mur de la maison pour prendre de l'élan et puis sauta sur l'arbre pour atteindre la fenêtre de ma chambre.

— **T'es fou !**

— **Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi.**

— **Je croyais que tu voulais plus me voir ?**

— **Normalement je n'ai plus le droit. Mais il faut à tout prix que tu devines mon secret.**

— **Je t'en supplies dis-le-moi, car je suis nulle en devinette**

— **Essayes de te souvenir du jour qu'on a passé ensemble sur la plage de la Push.**

— **Quand tu m'as parlé de la famille Cullen**

Son corps fut pris de tremblements.

— **Calmes-toi.**

— **Je t'en prie, essayes de te souvenir sinon on pourra plus se voir.**

Je me concentrais donc en essayant de me rappeler, mais je n'arrivais pas. Jacob partit donc en étant en colère parce que je ne me souvenais pas. Mais quel idiot ! Cette nuit, je fis le rêve de notre journée sur la plage de la Push et tout me revint en mémoire. Je me réveilla en sueur ce n'est pas possible ! Il ne peut pas être un loup-garou. Sans réfléchir plus longtemps je pris la direction de la réserve amérindienne. Je trouva Jacob sur la plage à l'endroit même où un an plus tôt on a eu cette discussion.

— **Je savais bien que tu finirais par te rappeler !**

— **Jacob ! Dis-moi que je me trompe que tu n'es pas un loup-garou.**

— **Pourquoi sembles-tu dégoûtée par moi, alors que tu sortais avec cette maudite sangsue.**

— **Tu te méprends ! Je ne suis pas dégoûtée par toi. Mais de manger des êtres humains c'est pas bien.**

Il se remit à trembler de tout son être.

— **De quoi tu parles ? On ne fait pas de mal aux êtres humains, au contraire on les protège des sangs froids.**

— **Mais les humains qui disparaissent.**

— **C'est les vampires qui en sont responsables.**

Je compris à cet instant que c'était lui qui a tué Laurent l'autre jour.

— **C'est toi qui as tué Laurent dans la forêt.**

— **Tu veux parler du noir.**

— **Oui, Laurent**

— Tu leur donnes des prénoms mais pour nous ce n'est que des ennemis à détruire. Et bien tôt ou tard on aura aussi la rouquine.

— **Victoria ?**

— **On ne sait pas ce qu'elle veut, mais peu importe on aura sa peau.**

— **C'est moi qu'elle veut !**

— **Quoi ?**

Je lui expliquais tout en détails, James tué par Edward à cause de moi. Il m'emmena chez Sam qui est apparemment le chef de meute.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonsoir, j'espère que vous aimez ce chapitre. S'il vous plaît laissez moi votre ressentie pour que je sache si c'est bien ou mauvais.**

Chapitre 3

Jacob me mena jusqu'à la maison de Sam Uley. La maison était de petite taille, mais elle ne manquait pas de charme. Devant la maison il y avait Embry et un grand aux cheveux noir, que j'ai déjà vu dans la forêt quand ils ont appelés Jacob l'autre jour. L'inconnu s'avança vers nous en criant sur Jacob ;

— **Pourquoi tu l'as emmené la fille à vampires ?**

Je m'avança vers lui et lui envoya mon poing dans le visage. Ce qui eut pour effet de me faire mal, quant à lui, il se mit à trembler de tout son être. Jacob me protégea de son corps, il tremblait lui aussi et d'un bond il se métamorphosa en loup au pelage roux brun. Embry me prit par le bras pour m'emmener à l'intérieur de la bâtisse. Je m'inquiète pour Jacob, j'espère de tout cœur que Jacob ne va rien avoir de grave à cause de ma bêtise. Embry vit mon inquiétude et me dit ;

— **Ne t'inquiètes pas pour Jacob, il est fort.**

— **Je te parie dix dollars que Paul va lui arracher une oreille,** dit un autre garçon assis sur une chaise dans la salle à manger.

— **Oh mon dieu ! J'espère pas,** dis-je d'une voix brisé par l'angoisse.

— **Jared ! Tu fais peur à Bella et moi je parie sur Jacob.**

Une jeune femme au visage balafré d'une grande cicatrice, fit son entrée dans la pièce. Elle me sourit, sourire que je lui rendis avec plaisir car elle dégageait quelque chose, je ne sais pas quoi exactement mais je ressentais qu'elle était quelqu'un de gentil et généreux.

— **C'est toi la fille à vampires.**

— **Et toi la fille à loups.**

Elle rit ;

— **Je m'appelle Emily.**

— **Moi c'est Bella.**

— **Enchantée Bella !**

Jacob et Paul firent leur entrée dans la pièce en riant comme si il ne s'était rien passé auparavant. Paul s'avança vers moi et me dit en souriant ;

— **Je suis désolé de mettre énervé contre toi.**

— **C'est pas grave.**

Emily me demanda si je voulais bien l'aider à la cuisine, ce que j'acceptais de bon cœur. J'en profita pour parler de mon choix de choisir Jacob, elle m'encouragea à lui dire le plus vite possible. Une fois le repas préparé, on l'apporta aux garçons et à peine le plateau sur la table que les gars se jetèrent dessus comme des affamés. Sam entra dans la maison et embrassa tendrement Emily. Il se tourna vers moi et me dit ;

— **Bonjour Bella.**

— **Bonjour, je voulais aussi vous remercier de m'avoir ramener quand je m'étais perdue dans la forêt.**

— **Tu peux me tutoyer.**

— **Ok.**

— **Assis-toi et manges un bout avant que les garçons ne mangent tout,** s'exclama Emily.

Emily a cuisiné pour tout un régiment et elle m'a mis bien trop de nourritures dans mon assiette. Paul louchait sur mon assiette.

— **Tu veux finir mon assiette ?**

— **Oui, merci Bella.**

Je lui donna donc mon assiette. Jacob se pencha sur moi et il me chuchota à l'oreille ;

— **Paul t'a adopté on dirait.**

En effet, il n'avait plus l'air en colère contre moi. J'ai un peu peur de dire à Jacob que je veux être avec lui malgré le fait qu'il est un loup et que Emily m'a racontée pour Sam. Je me leva de table en m'excusant et je demanda à Jacob de me suivre dehors pour parler. Emily sourit et j'entendis la voix de Paul dire ;

— **Elle va choisir Jacob, vampire 0, loup 1. Normal on est les meilleurs.**

Je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues, il a deviné que je vais choisir Jacob.

On s'éloigna de la maison avec la moto de Jacob pour aller en direction de la plage.

— **Jacob, je veux te dire que ...**

— **Ne te fatigues pas à me dire que tu veux plus me voir, car pour toi je suis devenu un monstre.**

— **Comment tu peux dire ça ?**

— **J'ai bien vu comment tu m'as regardé quand tu as su pour ma transformation.**

Je lui souris en le regardant avec tout l'amour que j'avais pour lui. Je lui caressa la joue.

— **Je me suis rendue contre que je veux que tu sois plus qu'un ami.**

Il me regarda avec une certaine tristesse dans ses yeux marrons magnifiques.

— **Ne joues pas avec moi Bella, je ne le supporterais pas.**

— **Jamais je ne pourrais me jouer de toi. Je ne peux pas te promettre que je l'ai oublié, mais je sais ce que je ressens pour toi en cet instant. Tu sais je l'aimais, mais désormais il faut avancer, le passé c'est le passé et il faut que je pense au futur.**

Sans rien dire, il s'approcha lentement de mon visage et posa ses lèvres contres les miennes et m'embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait. Au début, j'étais timide puis je pris plus d'assurance et je passa mes bras autour de son cou.

— **Tu ne regretteras pas de m'avoir choisi Bella, je t'en fais la promesse.**

— **Je sais que tu ne m'abandonneras pas.**

— **Jamais, je t'en fais le serment Isabella Marie Swan.**

— **On fait quoi ? Pour Victoria**

— **Ne t'inquiètes pas, je te protègerais au péril de ma vie ma Bella,** promis-t-il en me prenant la main.

Cette nuit-là pas de cauchemars pour me harceler et me faire crier de douleur. Mon sommeil est paisible sans nuage et c'est pas étonnant car je suis entourée par les bras puissants de Jake autour de ma taille en me serrant fort contre lui. Sa présence est tellement réconfortante, j'ai la sensation que rien ne peut m'atteindre et me faire du mal, il est comme un genre de bouclier protecteur.

Comment ne pas se sentir en sécurité en compagnie d'un loup pour me protéger. Vous devez vous demander pourquoi il dort avec moi. La réponse est simple, il a dit à la meute que Victoria me voulait pour se venger d'Edward. Pour ne pas qu'elle assouvisse sa vengeance Jacob doit dormir ici jusqu'à ce qu'il mette la main ou plutôt la patte sur elle. Quant aux autres de la meute eux ils vont se relayer pour surveiller les environs. Je leur fais confiance pour veiller sur Charlie et moi.

Avec des loups d'une taille d'un cheval et de féroces envies de meurtre en présence de vampire je n'ai aucune raison d'avoir peur. Je bougea légèrement, mais Jacob bougea aussi et il commençait à m'écraser de tout son poids. J'essayais de me dégager de son étreinte mais peine perdu car il est bien trop fort pour moi. La chaleur de son corps était agréable, mais je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être écrasée par un géant quand je dors. De ma main libre, je lui tapota l'épaule pour essayer de le réveiller.

— **Jacob.**

— **Mumm.**

— **Tu m'étouffes !**

Il se réveilla en s'excusant, il s'allongea sur le dos et j'en profita pour poser sa tête sur son torse. J'ai plus envie de bouger tellement je suis bien avec cette chaleur apaisante.

— **J'espère que Charlie ne va pas entrer dans la chambre. Sinon gare à la syncope !** Dis-je en riant

— **C'est clair que là il faudra appeler les urgences, mais je peux le comprendre d'être protecteur avec une fille aussi belle que toi.**

— **Je ne te savais pas si beau parleur avec les filles !**

— **Seulement avec toi. Les mots de tendresses m'inspirent dès que je suis à ton contact.**

— **Non sérieux, Charlie va vraiment faire un scandale s'il te voit dans ce lit avec moi.**

— **Ne t'inquiètes pas, je te rappelle je suis un loup donc je peux entendre le moindre bruit à des kilomètres à la ronde.**

— **C'est pratique, t'as de la chance.**

— **Dors ma Bella car il est encore tôt.**

Et c'est dans la chaleur de ses bras que je retombais dans les bras de Morphée pour un long rêve en compagnie de Jacob. Je me trouvais sur la plage avec Jacob et on admirait un magnifique coucher de soleil à l'horizon. Dans ce lieu magique pas besoin de paroles, les mots deviennent inutiles car nos âmes en forment qu'une seule et même âme. Les vampires ne sont pas les bienvenues ici. Quand j'ouvris les yeux au petit matin Jacob était déjà parti et j'en fus meurtrie. Je me leva en quittant la chaleur du lit pour le froid de la pièce. Jacob n'était pas parti sans rien dire car il m'a laissé un petit mot sur ma table de chevet. Je le pris et commençais à le lire ;

 _« Ma Bella,_

 _J'ai dû partir, pour aller remplacer les gars, mais ne t'inquiètes pas ce soir je reviens à la même heure qu'hier._

 _Ton Jacob qui t'aime »_

J'ai hâte d'être ce soir pour pouvoir le revoir, je ne suis pas encore prête à lui dire je t'aime. Mais un jour je serais prête, après tout cela ne fait que six mois qu'Edward m'a lâchement abandonné sans me demander mon avis. Pour Edward j'ai été beaucoup trop vite alors pour Jacob je veux prendre mon temps et profiter de chaque minute avec lui. Je viens d'avoir l'idée d'inviter Jake à venir manger ce soir à la maison. Comme ça on fait une pierre deux coups ! Il sera déjà sur place. Je pris mon portable pour laisser un sms à Jacob ;

 _« Bonjour, c'est Bella, je voudrais savoir si tu veux venir manger à la maison ce soir. Bisous Ta Bella »_

Je n'ai pas besoin de demander la permission à Charlie, vu qu'il l'adore et je pense qu'il sera ravi qu'on se parle de nouveau.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

La journée au lycée se passa lentement et elle était très ennuyeuse.

Laurent et Jessica n'arrêtaient pas de parler de moi en cours d'anglais. Pour Laurent, je ne suis qu'une pimbêche et pour Miss Jessica, je suis une folle avec des envies suicidaires. Mais qu'importe, cela n'a pas d'importance, car une fois la journée terminée, je retrouverais Jake qui vient à la maison.

Quand j'en ai parlé à mon père, il a souri puis m'a dit qu'il était content que je me sois réconciliée avec Jacob. J'ai vraiment hâte de rentrer à la maison, car je sais que ce soir, je dormirais dans les bras tellement réconfortants de mon loup qui me sert de garde du corps personnel et que tout mes cauchemars incessants ne seront plus qu'une histoire ancienne.

Auprès de lui, je me sens bien, j'ai la sensation que rien ne peut m'arriver je suis en sécurité à ses côtés. Tant qu'il est là, plus rien ne peut me hanter. Je sais bien que je dois en profiter au maximum, car quand la meute aura mis la main ou plutôt la patte sur Victoria. Je devrais à nouveau dormir toute seule et je veux bien admettre que cela me terrifie au plus haut point de ne plus sentir la présence si apaisante de Jacob à mes côtés.

A midi, je m'installais à la table d'Angela, Mike et Éric.

En me voyant, Mike sourit à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et il s'exclama :

 **— Je suis content de te voir.**

Il me court toujours après, depuis que je suis arrivée dans cette ville. Je dois bien avouer que je ne sais plus comment lui faire comprendre qu'il ne m'intéresse pas et que je veux être seulement son amie et rien d'autre. Le repas se passa sans problème, mis à part le fait que Mike n'a pas arrêté de me faire du pied et de me faire des clins d'œil, j'en avais assez de supporter ses égards d'attention à mon encontre, il allait vraiment falloir que je lui dise que s'en était trop qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien de plus avec lui qu'une simple amitié, mais je me voyais mal lui dire cela devant tout le monde, je devais trouver un moment où nous serions seuls tout les deux pour lui dire qu'il cesse tout ça une bonne fois.

Le cours de biologie est le dernier de la journée, Mr Molina nous enseigna la génétique.

J'adore cette matière et la prof est très sympathique, mais malheureusement je m'ennuya quand même car je suis en avance sur ce programme. Malgré tout, pour passer le temps j'écoutais la prof, et me plongea dans son récit éducatif en prenant note de certains petits passages de ce programme que j'aurais pu oublier.

Je fus heureuse d'entendre retentir la sonnerie qui nous signalait à tous que la journée de cours était enfin finie. Je nota sur mon agenda les devoirs pour les prochains cours que la prof nous cita verbalement et je rangea mes affaires pour partir.

 **— Plus tard dans la soirée.**

Il ne reste plus que quelques minutes avant que Jacob arrive, je suis un peu nerveuse. Je sais bien que c'est ridicule, car c'est seulement Jacob mais j'ai attendue ce moment toute la journée et à l'arrivée propice de cet instant je sentis en moi mon cœur battre la chamade, Quand d'un coup j'entendis la sonnette de la porte d'entrée ce qui m'indiqua que c'était lui. Je passa dans le salon pour ensuite aller dans l'entrée et j'ouvris la porte. Je le vis posté devant moi, se tenant bien droit avec son ravissant sourire, je sentis mes jambes flageoler.

 **— Bonsoir, s'exclama Jacob avec un air joyeux sur son visage.**

 **— Bonsoir, je t'en prie entres.**

Je lui fis signe de s'asseoir sur le canapé, et il s'exécuta. Quand je quitta la pièce Charlie et lui parlaient de sport. Une fois dans la cuisine, je sortis les hamburgers faits maison du four. Je les mis dans un plat en verre décoré de fleur, cadeau de ma grand-mère à mon père, le jour lors de son mariage avec ma mère. Ensuite je sortis les frites de la friteuse électrique pour les mettre dans un autre plat.

Je les déposa sur la table.

 **— Les garçons, le repas est prêt.**

Le dîner se passa dans la bonne humeur, on parla de tout et de rien ! J'avais les yeux fixés sur Jacob et lui aussi me regardai. On se mit à rire à l'unisson, Charlie nous regardait avec des yeux complètement ahuris face à notre hilarité. En fait on avait ri parce qu'on était tous les deux nerveux, alors qu'il n'y avait pas de raison de l'être. Une fois la soirée finie Jacob fit semblant de partir, mais en fait il allait attendre dans le jardin jusqu'à ce que j'aille lui ouvrir ma fenêtre.

 **— Bella, tu restes avec moi pour regarder un film.**

 **— Non merci, je vais dormir.**

 **— Il n'est que 20h30.**

 **— Je sais, mais je suis fatiguée.**

Fatiguée tu parles ! Mais bon ! Je me voyais mal lui dire « je suis pressée, car je dois ouvrir ma fenêtre à Jacob.

Il doit me protéger de Victoria, qui veut se venger de moi, parce que mon ex-petit ami a tué son mec». Autant dire qu'il le prendrait mal.

Je monta les escaliers pour aller dans ma chambre, une fois arrivée dans la pièce je me dirigea vers la fenêtre et l'ouvris. Il monta comme il l'avait fait auparavant.

 **— Chut, il ne faut pas faire de bruits, Charlie est dans le salon en train de regarder un film.**

 **— T'inquiètes, il n'entendra rien.**

On s'installa sur mon lit et je demanda à Jacob de me raconter comment s'est passé sa journée de surveillance. Apparemment, il n'y a pas eu de signe de vie de Victoria. Elle a dû sûrement partir de Forks du moins pour le moment. Je voyais bien que Jacob était fatigué par sa journée et qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de rester éveillé. Je lui dis ;

 **— Je vais dormir, je suis fatiguée.**

Ce n'est pas vrai, mais je sais qu'il ira dormir que quand je serais couchée dans mon lit. Je m'allongea et il fit de même, je posa ma tête sur son torse comme je l'avais fait la veille. Au bout de quelques secondes, il s'endormit serré contre moi. Je le regarda dormir environ pendant une heure et le sommeil vint au moment où je m'y attendais pas.

 _Le lendemain_

Aujourd'hui c'est samedi donc pas de lycée, pour ma sécurité je vais à la réserve pour que la meute me protège de Victoria. On prit la moto de Jacob, en cours de route Jacob stoppa la moto sans raison apparente. Ça m'inquiéta.

— **Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?**

— **Je sens la présence d'une sangsue.**

— **Victoria ?**

— **Je ne sais pas.**

Il redémarra la moto et appuya sur l'accélérateur pour pouvoir prendre de la vitesse. Je vis Victoria passer devant nous, elle essaya de m'attraper, mais Jacob déviait à chaque fois. La moto s'arrêta, elle devait sûrement être en panne.

Oh non ! C'est pas le moment que ça arrive. Je pouvais voir le sourire de Victoria qui se trouvait devant moi. Jacob me poussa légèrement sur la gauche. Il se changea en loup et il se remit devant moi pour me protéger de son corps. Ils se fixaient et Jacob se mit à grogner. A chaque mouvement de Victoria, Jacob suivait de près, au loin j'entendis des hurlements de loups. C'est bon ! La meute arrive à notre secours. Victoria grogna de mécontentement et elle fila a travers la forêt. Les loups la suivirent à part Jacob bien sûr lui il resta avec moi. Jacob disparut quelques minutes à travers les arbres pour pouvoir mettre des vêtements. Puis on prit le chemin de la réserve, en descendant de la moto je me suis tordue légèrement la cheville. Donc je boitais.

— **Tu t'aies fait mal ?**

— **C'est rien !**

Sans demander mon avis, il me prit dans ses bras et me porta jusqu'à chez lui. Il m'allongea sur le canapé.

— **Je suis inquiète pour la meute** , dis-je d'une petite voix.

— **Il ne faut pas t'inquiéter, ils sont rapides et forts.**

Ma cheville me faisait vraiment mal, Jacob me mit une compresse froide et me fit un bandage.


End file.
